Do it for Him
by Uni101
Summary: Based on the song 'Do it for Her' from Steven Universe. Oneshot. Cardverse. USUK.


So yeah, I have no idea why I wrote this. It was kind of a random impulse and I thought, well why not post it XD Based on the song 'Do it for Her' from Steven Universe

I don't watch Steven Universe myself but for some reason I can't get that one clip/song I saw from it on YouTube out of my head. The 'loyal, selfless knight' concept really hit me. Plus the character who sings it (Pearl I believe?) reminded me of England a little (I have seen a few other clips too, which feature her so I did some research!). Anyway, **this is purely based around that song not the story** as I don't know enough about it for obvious reasons, but I got the gist so please don't have a go at me for not knowing enough.

I am a massive Hetalia fan though and adore USUK. This is my first Hetalia fic. You can ship Sealand/Peter with whatever girl you want. I had Wy in mind myself but its never specified who it is so yeah, go nuts! I would have done it as another yaoi pair (SealandxLatvia), but it wouldn't have worked with the song.

So without further ado here it is. Oh and its Cardverse! _Speech in italics is being sung._

Please Review and fave!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND ITS CHARACTERS, STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG 'Do it for Her'! They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **Do it for Him**_

"So~ I hear our little Peter has a crush on a girl~" Alfred said as he slid his arms around his queen's waist and began kissing his neck tenderly. "It reminds me of when I was constantly trying to woo you~"

Arthur blushed "Yes, he wants me to train him in the way of the sword so he can protect her…" Arthur tied his sheathed sword to his belt.

"Well I could do tha-"

"No Alfred." Arthur turned, looking at his husband sternly "As King, you have other duties to take care of. I'll take care of it. I used to be a knight myself you know."

This was indeed true. Before Arthur had become the Queen of Spades and the mark was found on his body, he was one of Alfred's, the King of Spades, personal knights. Which was where their relationship bloomed and eventually ended in them being married and having a son, Peter, (who was now 12) while becoming rulers of the Kingdom of Spades.

Alfred pouted "I know, I know…." He looked to the side, discontent his attempt to get out of work failed "Ok…"

Arthur kissed him chastely before Peter burst through the doors with his own sword, holding it triumphantly "I'm ready!" He was as ever energetic as his father.

Arthur smiled, moving out of the King's arms and walked to their son and then headed out of the door "Right Peter, follow me." Peter followed.

Alfred watched them with a pout, even more upset that he couldn't spend more time 'showing his love' to his queen.

Arthur led them out of the castle to the competition arena which wasn't too far away.

"This is where most our land's competitions take place."

"Whoa…" Peter said as he looked around in amazement, not yet having the chance to come himself.

"It was here, where I trained to become a knight." Arthur pulled out his own sword and held it out in front of himself and closed his eyes "Completely dedicated to a person and a cause. This is what you will become for her Peter. Brave, selfless, loyal." Arthur put his sword back in its sheath and turned with a smile to Peter, kneeling down and putting a hand over Peter's sword "A knight."

Peter looked at the sword in awe as he held it, taking in his mother's words.

Arthur stood "We begin with a bow" he bowed low and gracefully "First to me, your teacher"

Peter bowed dramatically, trying to copy the other and giggled.

Arthur frowned a little at his son "I hope you are taking this seriously"

"Yes sir!" he stood straight, immediately halting his laughter.

Arthur closed his eyes and waved his hands which flowed with magic and soon there was a swirl of blue magic that transformed into the shape of a person holding a sword, namely Arthur himself. Though the clone was only blue and held no expression.

"Cool!" Peter said with wide eyes, still fascinated every time at seeing his father's magic.

"To begin, this clone will be your opponent" he gestured to his blue self.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" The clone said as it took stance.

"Yes!" Peter shouted happily, cheering with his sword still in hand.

"Alright, everything begins with your stance" Arthur walked over to his son and gently pushed his arms down before holding up Peter's arm with the sword as the clone stepped forward. Peter become a little nervous.

Arthur put his free hand on Peter's shoulder to calm him "Now remember…"

 _"You do it for her"_ Arthur moved his son's hand back _._

 _"And you would do it again"_ He moved it back to hit against the clone's sword.

 _"You do it for him"_

Peter lifted an eyebrow at the word change before Arthur realised his slip of the tongue and blinked and blushed before letting go of Peter's arm.

 _"That is to say,_

 _"You'll do it for her"_ He smiled sweetly, hoping that Peter would forget his slip up.

Arthur stood again, regaining his composure and walked around in front of Peter, putting his hands behind his back and judging his stance.

 _"Keep your, stance wide,_

 _Keep your body lowered"_

Peter frowned in determination and did as he was told, looking forward at his opponent.

 _"As you're moving forward,_

 _Balance is the key"_

Arthur replaced his clone with himself and drew his own sword, facing Peter as they took stance, their swords touching and they began stepping forwards and back to get the feeling of moving.

 _"Right foot, left foot,_

 _Now go even faster"_

Peter did so, but looked at his feet unsure if he was moving right.

 _"And as you're moving backwards,_

 _Keep your eyes on me"_

Arthur gently put a hand under his son's chin and turned his face to look up at him as he looked him in the eyes.

The next day at the arena, Peter was frowning determinedly at his mother's stoic blue clone as Arthur stood to the side and observed, standing regally. A few guards gathered and watched at the edge of the arena as did the King himself with a smile.

 _"Keep my stance wide"_

 _"Good"_ Arthur smiled, approving his son's stance

 _"Keep my body lowered"_

 _"Right!"_

The clone frowned and began running towards Peter with its sword.

 _"As I'm moving forward"_ Peter also ran forwards to meet the clone halfway as they began clashing swords.

 _"Concentrate!"_

Peter looked back at his mother briefly who motivated him from the side-lines.

 _"Don't you want her to live?!"_

 _"Right foot, left foot"_ Peter dodge-rolled, frowning back at the clone.

 _"Yes!"_ Arthur cheered proudly _"But put your whole body into it!"_

Peter clashed swords again with the clone, gradually gaining the upper-hand and began pushing him back, frowning in determination as they fought.

 _"Everything you have,_

 _Everything you are,_

 _You've got to give"_

Once the duel was over, Arthur took Peter's hand and brought him over to the seats, sitting him down as he began to lecture the other and projected a scene with his magic while closing his eyes to concentrate on projecting his own past memory. Peter watched in fascination.

 _"On the battlefield,_

 _When everything is chaos"_

A small Arthur was running through the numerous fighting and flames around him to get to a single struggling figure who was fighting another looming figure. Peter realised that the struggling figure was his father, Alfred and the other was the King of Clubs, Ivan.

 _"And you have nothing but the way you feel,_

 _Your strategy, and a sword"_

Memory Arthur teared up in horror, heartbroken to see his king reduced to such a state and ran forwards, calling his name and standing in front of Alfred with his sword raised at Ivan, frowning at him in anger. Peter saddened at the scene.

 _"You just think about the life you'll have,_

 _Together after the war"_

Ivan and Arthur clashed before the projection faded.

 _"And then you do it for him"_

Arthur smiled fondly and twirled, his eyes closed. Peter looked back at his happy mother and smiled.

 _"That's how you know you can win"_

Arthur opened his eyes again and faced his clone, engaging in impressive and advanced combat, while being graceful about it.

Peter watched in awe as his mother easily defeated his clone, stabbing it through.

Arthur smiled and stood proudly as the clone faded.

 _"You do it for him"_

Arthur opened his eyes, to finally see Alfred standing at the edge of the arena, watching and smirking. Arthur blushed, quickly turning around to face his student, his cheeks dusted pink as he looked away bashfully.

 _"That is to say,_

 _You'll do it for her"_

Peter smirked, knowing who his mother was really thinking about and glanced at his father.

The next day, Peter continued his training. He looked at his hands in pain and Arthur kneeled down and gently took his son's hand, smiling softly at him.

 _"Deep down, you know,_

 _You weren't built for fighting"_

Arthur used his magic to produce some bandage and carefully bandaged his son's hand.

 _"But that doesn't mean you're not_

 _Prepared to try"_

Peter smiled and rested for a moment and looked up at his mother.

 _"What they, don't know,_

 _Is your real advantage._

 _When you live for someone_

 _You're prepared to die"_ Arthur sang, looking in his son's eyes.

Peter nodded in understanding and renewed determination before standing up again and gripping his sword, taking his position in front of Arthur's clone again. He frowned challengingly at it.

 _"Deep down, I know,_

 _That I'm just a child"_

 _"True"_ Arthur thought before harmonising with his son.

 _"But I know that I/you can,_

 _Draw my/your sword and fight"_

Peter charged towards the clone and clashed swords, defending and attacking more tactically than before.

 _"With my short existence"_

 _"Good"_ Arthur smiled.

Peter jumped up and tried to attack mid-air

 _"I can make a difference"_

 _"Yes, excellent!"_ Arthur beamed proudly.

Peter frowned at the clone calculatingly and tripped it before pointing his sword down at it and grinning in victory, having won.

 _"I can be there for her,_

 _I can be her knight"_

Peter walked back over to his teacher/mother and smiled up at him, before practicing his stance again with a confident smirk.

 _"I can do it for her"_

Arthur smirked, closed his eyes and also took a stance and harmonised once more with his son.

 _"You do it for him"_

Arthur glanced down at his son with a smile, noticing he had slightly lost his balance.

 _"Ok, now do that again"_

 _"Yes, sir!"_ Peter frowned determinedly, again taking a stance but without losing balance.

Arthur nodded and smiled in approval at the successful stance before closing his eyes and turning to kneel on one knee and laying his sword across his front. Peter copied.

 _"You do it for him,_

 _And now you say"_

 _"I'll do it for her"_ Peter finished

Arthur opened his eyes quickly when he heard clapping and looked up to see Alfred smiling down at them. Arthur blushed deeply and got up, not realising the other was there. Peter chuckled and also stood, his hair being ruffled by his father.

"H-How long were you there for?"

"Long enough to hear your beautiful singing" Alfred said and kissed his queen's cheek, drawing him close by the waist "Although you should know that I'm your knight now Queen~" he teased.

Arthur gently hit his husbands shoulder for eavesdropping and blushed and pouted. This made Alfred laugh and kiss him lovingly. "Come on, I've been informed dinner's ready"

He led his husband and carried his son out of the arena happily back to their castle.

* * *

 **Reviews make everyone happy, so drop one if you can as they give plenty of inspiration! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please Review and fave! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


End file.
